


Hey Arnold!: Teen Years

by MelTheSugarBug



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelTheSugarBug/pseuds/MelTheSugarBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Arnold: Teen Years<br/>Girls Trouble, Boys Trouble, parties and alot of fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Arnold!: Teen Years

Note: ill do the chapters in 'episode'.

Chapter 1

Annabelle's in town

Annabelle took a deep breath as she stepped out of the bus, right in front of her cousins Rhonda's house. It hadn't changed in years and it still felt at home. She took both suitcases in her hands and walked up the steps and rang the doorbell and her short, black haired aunt answered the door, her snobbish look on her face but it softened at the sight of her niece.

'Annabelle darling' her aunt said jovially, giving her a light hug.

Her uncle came up behind her aunt, setting a hand on her aunt's shoulder.

'Annabelle, it is good to see you again' her uncle said monotone but it was his character and she still loved him.

'Hey Aunt Brooke, Uncle Buckley, it is nice to see you again' Annabelle said smiling shyly.

'Rhonda! Princess, come on down and greet your cousin would you?' Her uncle called up the stairs. Her ever so sophisticated and slightly snobbish cousin came down the stairs. Rhonda had long since traded her red shirt and black pants with a beautiful red satin cocktail dress with black flats. Her black hair was pin straight to the middle of her back now and light make-up adorned her face.

'Annabelle!' Rhonda cried, her indifferent mask gone as the sight of her brown haired cousin. They hugged then pulled away and looked at each other over.

'You very pretty Rhonda' Annabelle commented, oh so nicely. Rhonda patted her hair, seemed satisfied by the comment.

'Thanks, I know' Rhonda said and looked her cousin over. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants with a hoodie, which totally in her opinion didn't compliment her in the least.

'You on the other hand' Rhonda started which brought a frown to Annabelle's face.

'Your style of clothing doesn't fit at all, sure you have a pretty face but these pants and shirt, eeew, its so, so, sporty. Rhonda finished, putting her hands on her hips. Annabelle smiled; her cousin really didn't have changed over the years.

-Later at dinner-

'So how is Canada dear?' her aunt Brooke asked from her side of the table.

'Its very nice aunt Brooke' Annabelle answered, taking a bite of the chicken in her plate that a maid had just brought to her.

'But it is cold there in winter.' She added.

'Doesn't your parent bring you in the south to get away from that cold temperature?' Her uncle Buckley asked, eyeing her from the head of the table. Annabelle looked at her plate and bites her lip.

'No' she answered and the entire table gasped in shock.

'You mean… you never visited the Fiji or Hawaii, places like that? It- it must be horrible' Rhonda said in outrage. Annabelle shook her head at her family's antics.

'Don't worry dear; you'll visit these places soon with us' her aunt Brooke said patting her hand, as if in reassurance which made Annabelle smile.

' your aunt is right Belle, you are a part of the family' Her uncle said, using her old childhood nickname, Belle, which they used because she always wore yellow when she was yellow and she reminded them of Belle the Disney princess. But what touched her heart, was the fact that his uncle said she was a part of the family, she felt more at more with her snobbish aunt and uncle then at her actual home.

-Next day-

'Aww man this is so not happening' Annabelle said, jerking up as she red the time on her alarm clock, she was going to miss the local bus that went by for school. She quickly dashed out of bed, tripping on her covers in process. Clumsy Belle. She fought her way out of them and dashed to her wardrobe to select an outfit for the day. Referring to Rhonda, no sporty clothes and Annabelle didn't want to embarrass her cousin on her first day at her new school. She hadn't slept at all last night, she had tossed and turned for hours before giving up and stared at the ceiling. She cried in victory as she found a decent yellow halter top chiffon dress. She rummaged through the bottom her closet next to find pointy toed, white ballet shoes. She looked at herself over in the vanity and grabbed a white ribbon that was hanging off the side of the mirror and tied it around her head and make a neat ribbon. She glanced at the alarm clock and on cue the bus outside honked its horn and Belle dashed down the stairs, but when she got outside, the bus was already gone. She stomped her foot and pouted. She sighed and swung her purse over her shoulder and started to walk to school.

…..

Annabelle finally arrived to school and she heard the faithful bell ring and she groaned, heading into the school. She went to the secretary office and looked around curiously.

'How may I help you hun' the secretary asked, looking at her over her half-moon glasses.

'Oh um hi, I'd like to get my schedule, I'm new here' Annabelle answered and the secretary typed on her computer. She tilted her glasses to see her name better

'Annabelle Lloyd?' The woman asked, raising an eyebrow. Annabelle nodded, hiking her purse up her shoulder as the secretary typed things down into her computer.

'Here is your schedule, a map and the number of your locker. The secretary said nicely, handing her said papers. Annabelle gave her a radiant smile before exiting the office and went to find her locker. She entered the code of her locker and opened it, setting her stuff inside. She eyed her schedule, first period, History. She gave a sigh, closing her locker. Sure Annabelle wasn't all that bad in science but let's say it wasn't one of her favourite subjects. Belle hugged her books to her chest and took a deep breath and went for her history class, which was on the second floor. Belle gulped once she stood in front of the door of her class. She raised her hand and took a deep breath

'Here goes nothing' she mumbled as she knocked lightly. The door was wrenched open to reveal a very messy haired teacher and Annabelle jumped in surprise.

'Hello! , you must be Annabelle the new student' the teacher said with energy, dragging her inside the class. Annabelle stood awkwardly in front of the class, clutching her book to her chest. The class stared at her, not saying a word.

'Class! This is Annabelle Lloyd, she will be joining us this year, isn't it great!' The teacher asked/yelled and the class gave a monotone 'yeah'.

' go take a seat' The teacher instructed her and she went to sit down beside a Japanese girl that had shoulder length black hair, blue round glasses, a blue blouse with a blue pleaded skirt. Annabelle sat down, hanging her purse onto her chair.

'Hi I'm Phoebe' the Japanese girl whispered to her.

'I'm Annabelle, as you already know' she said chuckling and the black haired oriental smiled at her.

'Did I hear right or you are related to Rhonda?' she asked curiously and Annabelle nodded.

'Yea I'm her cousin' Annabelle answered, taking out a pencil out of her pencil case and took a notebook to write down what was on the board.

'Gosh, I mean, no offense but it's like you're not from the same family.' Phoebe said hesitantly.

'Oh its ok, I get that often, I'm the complete opposite of her, but we always ended up going along just fine' Annabelle explained and focused on the teacher who had started his lesson with so much energy that Annabelle barely followed but before she knew it, the bell rang.

'Whoa, I don't think I got everything he said' Belle said, as she walked alongside Phoebe in the hall. Phoebe giggled a hand over her mouth.

'You'll get used to it, don't worry, even me I had difficulty at first' Phoebe explained opening her locker.

'About that, do you think you could help me with the stuff I missed, I mean I don't want to be too late in the work' Annabelle asked as Phoebe gathered her stuff and closed her locker.

'Sure, of course Annabelle, I'd be glad to' Phoebe said clutching her book close to her. Annabelle beamed; everything was starting out nicely for her in her new school.

'So what's your next subject? 'Phoebe asked as they made their way towards Annabelle's locker. Annabelle took out her schedule out of her agenda.

'I'm going in Science' Annabelle answered and looked at Phoebe.

'I have Math' Phoebe answered, frowning.

'Oh its ok, we can see each other at lunch?' Annabelle asked hopefully. Phoebe almost looked surprised and she nodded.

'See you at lunch' Phoebe waved and Annabelle waved back and turned to go to her Science class. She rounded a corner and roughly bumped into someone, her things scattering themselves on the floor.

'Oh I'm sorry' a hand came into Annabelle's face and she took it to help herself up.

'Thanks' Annabelle said and she looked up at the person who had helped her up. It was a blond haired boy with a football shaped head, which was wearing a red flannel shirt with pants and he wore a small blue cap on his head.

'I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going' the boy said rubbing the back of his head. Annabelle smiled at his nervousness.

'It's ok, I wasn't looking either' Annabelle said, shuffling her feet.

'I'm Annabelle' she introduced and the boy smiled.

'I'm Arnold' He introduced. Belle bended down to pick her stuff up but Arnold did the same at the same time and as she went to pick one of her books, their hands touched. Both teens blushed and quickly gathered their things.

'In which subject you're going?' Arnold asked, trying to get over the awkward moment.

'Oh um, Science' Annabelle answered, trying to calm her quickly beating heart, why was it beating so fast?

'Oh cool, im going there too, want me to walk you? Arnold asked sweetly and Annabelle giggled, he truly was a sweet boy.

'Sure of course' Annabelle nodded and they started to walk toward class. They entered the class and saw in the front, a not so nice looking teacher. The woman looked like she had a permanent scowl glued on her face, her glare enhanced by her sharp glasses. Annabelle couldn't help but give a shiver. Her green gaze swept the room and she saw her cousin in the back with who seemed to be her friends. Rhonda looked up and waved her over. Belle looked at Arnold with an apologic look.

'Excuse me for a sec Arnold' she said then walked to her cousin while Arnold headed toward a group of boys. She reached her cousin, who was with a blond haired, tan skinned girl that was wearing a teal tank top with white pants and white flats.

'Where have you been' Rhonda asked, crossing her arms. Annabelle gave her an apologic look.

'Sorry Rhonda, I missed the bus, I didn't sleep at all last night' Annabelle explained.

'anyways' Rhonda said uncaringly' Annabelle this is Nadine, Nadine this is my cousin Annabelle' Rhonda introduced; now filing her nails with a nail filer.

'Hi' Annabelle said nicely to Nadine who smiled. She then saw a jar in the blond girl's hands, which seemed filled with bugs.

'Umm what's in there Nadine? Annabelle asked curiously, trying to peek into the jar.

'Oh their various species of bugs'. Nadine answered, showing her jar proudly to Annabelle. Rhonda peeked from her nail filing and let out a squeak.

'Nadine, how many times have I told you to NOT take out that jar in my presence' Rhonda seethed to her friend but like Annabelle, Nadine seemed immunized by Rhonda's outburst.

Annabelle took the offered jar and peeked inside, to look at the various bugs and gave it back, the bugs were starting to give her shivers.

'Everyone take their seats' the teacher said roughly and everyone got into their seats. Annabelle found herself seated between Arnold and his black friend.

The class was pretty boring; no one dared whispering, coughing, sneezing, so they wouldn't face the glare of , until….

'OMG! Something just grazed my leg' Rhonda shrieked, now standing on her chair.

'Miss Lloyd, sit down at once' commanded, but it was more like a hiss. Whispers erupted all around the class, wondering what had graze Rhonda's leg.

'I bet its one of your bugs Nadine' Rhonda accused pointing her friend, which Annabelle didn't found very nice.

'No Rhonda, their all in there' Nadine defended with a frown. Annabelle peeked under her desk and saw something slitter underneath a bookshelf. She slowly got up and she felt her classmate's eyes on her as she kneeled down near the shelf and peeked underneath. She saw a rough green snake peek back at her, his tongue flicking out of its mouth.

'Come here little fella' She cooed and reached for the snake who easily wrapped itself around her arm and she took him out and stood up.

'See Rhonda it was just a snake' Belle said, holding up the snake, which had crawled up her arm. Rhonda shuddered in her chair.

'j-just get it away from me' Rhonda said, utterly disgusted. Annabelle shrugged and crossed the room to set the snake back into its aquarium.

'Everyone settle down at once, now that this small incidence is over, let's get back to class' demanded. Belle went to her seat and Arnold gave her a smile as she sat down. The class went by much more slowly then history, which made Annabelle doodle in her notebook. Little birds, dragons (which she was good at) bees, stuff like that. The bell rang and everyone cheered in delight, the torture of the science class was over. Annabelle picked her stuff up and headed for the door, where Arnold and his friends caught up to her.

'That was cool the snake thing back there Annabelle, I didn't thought you liked reptiles' Arnold said walking beside her.

'Yea most girls would do like Rhonda, scream at the top of their lungs and jump on a chair, except for Nadine but she's an exception.' Arnold's black friend answered. He had weird hair, thought Annabelle, instead of being a regular poof like most afros, his was cylinder. He wore a basketball shirt over a white t-shirt with the number 33 written on it, he wore blue pants and red converse.

'That was pretty brave of ya back there Annabelle' an awfully tall guy, which she believe his name was Stinky, said with an accent that was very clear. He had a much smaller boy beside him that had a dark green cap, his hair looked kind of greasy though, and he wore a white tank top with a leather jacket, blue jean with white cowboy boots.

'Wow thanks, umm Stinky right?' Annabelle asked unsure.

'Yup that's me' Stinky said pointing to himself.' And that's Sid' He said pointing to the smaller boy beside him who gave her a wave.

'And I'm Gerald' the black boy introduced and Annabelle gave him a smile. Annabelle stopped at her locker and waved at the guys.

'See ya later guys' Annabelle said then opened her locker to set down her stuff and take out her lunch and went to meet Phoebe at her locker.

'Hey Phoebe' Annabelle greeted as the Japanese girl closed her locker.

'Hey Annabelle, how was science' Phoebe asked, holding her lunch bag.

'It was utterly boring and the teacher was such…such an old bat' Annabelle said as Phoebe laughed.

'Yea she's not very nice' Phoebe admitted as they started to head for the cafeteria. As soon as they entered, the loud sound of chattering students filled their ears. The tables seemed to be divided by groups of people, the geeks, popular, sporty and what not. Annabelle's eyes swept the room and saw her cousin waving her over. She looked at Phoebe then at her cousin. She shook her head at her cousin and nodded her head toward Phoebe. She wasn't going to abandon her friend for a bunch of airheads. She had nothing against Rhonda being popular, but some other popular girls were often airheads. She preferred having an intelligent conversation with Phoebe then gossip about boys and what not. They found a table that was free and they sat down.

'So Pheebs' Annabelle started and she saw Phoebe's face change.

'd-did I say something wrong?' Belle asked, suddenly concerned but Phoebe shook her head.

'No, no of course not, I-it's just my old best friend was calling me that' She said sadly and Belle frowned.

'Oh I'm sorry, I won't call you that anymore' Annabelle said, biting her lip as she took out her things from her lunch bag.

'No it's ok, it just been a while' Phoebe said smiling and Annabelle brightened up.

'Then you can call me Belle if you want' Annabelle said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

'So Pheebs' she said, taking back what she was going to say. She leaned onto the table.

'Got any crushes?' Belle asked in a gossipy voice, her smile turning into a grin as Phoebe's cheek coloured. Phoebe started to fiddle with her blouse nervously.

'Well actually I do' Phoebe said shyly, glancing around the cafeteria, as if looking for someone.

'Really? Who?' Belle asked excitingly, bouncing in her chair.

'His name is Gerald' she murmured and Belle looked at her in surprise.

'Gerald? Arnold's best friend' the brown haired girl asked. It was Phoebe's turn to look surprise.

'You know him?' Phoebe asked, taking a bite of her sushi.

'Sure, I met him earlier, he's in my class' Annabelle explained and she glanced up and saw Arnold and Gerald looking for a table.

'Why not invite them to eat with us while were at it.' Annabelle said but Phoebe opened her mouth to protest but Annabelle had already got up and waved them over.

'Arnold! Gerald! Over here' Annabelle called, waving at them until they noticed her and headed their way.

'Hey Annabelle, hey Phoebe' Arnold greeted smiling.

'What's up girls?' Gerald greeted in turn with his accent.

'h-hey guys' Phoebe said, a blush dusting her cheeks once more, making Belle grin.

'Would you like to sit with us?' Belle asked showing the empty seats at their table. Both of the boys looked at each other and shrugged and sat down.

-After school-

'So how was your first day darling?' her aunt asked from the bottom of the stairs as she started to climb them.

Belle remembered all the friends she had made and all the fun she had today.

'Yea it was a wonderful day' she answered and went to her room


End file.
